$\dfrac{3}{4} + \dfrac{1}{3} = {?}$
Explanation: ${\dfrac{3}{4}}$ ${\dfrac{1}{3}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{3 \times 3}{4 \times 3}}$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 4}{3 \times 4}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{9}{12}}$ ${\dfrac{4}{12}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{9} + {4}}{12} $ $ = \dfrac{13}{12}$